


Pillow Princess

by itiskimia



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, EMT Ian, Family, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Protective Gallaghers (Shameless US), Shower Talk, The Gathering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itiskimia/pseuds/itiskimia
Summary: it was not delight the way writers set a scenario for ian's broken leg.so i thought they need to talk about it after all :)))
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Pillow Princess

it was late noon on tuesday, everyone chilling in the living room that includes carl and his pain in the ass girlfriend julia too. she was way spoiled to be in southside.  
fred was taking a nap and tami checking her instagram, lip was on AA meeting.  
ian was sitting on the couch, mickey's back leaned against ian's chest and his  
hand was on ian's knee and with the other hand he held his beer, and his head was pressed on ian's shoulder.  
ian's hand was wrapped around mickey's waist.  
liam came to the living room with a bowl full of popcorns.

" found anything yet?" liam asked sitting on the couch next to mickey

"nope!" ian said switching channels again.

" hey turn back it's new episode of 'keeping up with kardashian', missed last week too." jullia whooped.

" no way." liam said.

"oh my god it's a great show, don't be an asshole." she said to ian.

"we don't watch these type of shits." mickey frowned.

julia whined and hit carl's arm in a move to make him take her side on this.

" don't you had a shift tonight?" carl asked ian.

" yeah i did, but my leg hurts, so i called ryan and change my shift with him." he sounds reluctant.

mickey looked away from tv and eyed ian. "i thought you said you're just not in the mood." he asked

" both of them i guess." ian retorted.

"what did your doctor said?" carl asked him.

" he said i'm just adjusting with new meds." ian said nonchalant.

" no, not your moods, i meant your broken leg." carl rebutted.

"oh, well she said i'll be okay." ian was dismayed. he didn't want to talk about his leg. he knew mickey still feels awfull about it.

" it's been a month since they take off your plaster cast." julia informed.

" well it doesn't hurt all the time, it's okay now, liam pass me a beer" he gave a fake smile to julia hoped that they finally drop the topic.  
liam gave him a beer from coffee table, even liam could feel ian was dismayed to talk about his leg.  
mickey moved a little bit and swallowed his salivate, ian noticed his tensity, so with his hand around mickey he squeezed his hand on mickey's belly just to made him look at him, but mickey didn't look at him.

" she's right, should be better by now." mickey finally said doleful.

" i know babe, but it takes some time for recovery, plus i don't feel pain anymore, it's seldom now." ian retorted. he inclined toward mickey and cupped his his face so this time mickey really looked at him.

"i mean it, okay?" he caressed his thumb on mickey's cheek softly.

" okay." mickey sighed relief and pecked ian's lip.  
they sat in same position they did before.

lip opened the door and came to the living room.  
"hey." he said

" hey, how was the meeting?" tami asked.

" same old same old, lots of bitchin around." he said and sat on the armchair and kissed tami.

" sounds fun to me." ian smiled. he was grateful that topic change as lip continued to talk about his meeting.

julia stood up to go home, she made her way in the middle of couch and coffee table, when she accidentally hit ian's broken leg.

ian yelled at the pain he felt and bent on his knees " shit..." he mumbled.

mickey checked ian's leg immediately to see if it gets bruises or not.  
he stood up and gloated julia who just stand there still.  
" are you blind or something?" mickey snapped.

"sorry, but everything is too close fitting here." she responded.

"is it to hard to be careful around him, knowing he recently got his plater off?" he spatted.

" mickey..." ian said trying to soothe him, he was still sitting on couch but he put his palm on mickey's chest to keep him back from julia in case he wants to smash her head.

" knock it off, carl said what happened before. you're the one who broke his leg at the first place." julia rebutted.

"hey!" liam and tami snapped.  
" what the fuck ?" lip turned julia.

silence took over the place.  
mickey snapped back to reality, an agony crawls his skin, his mind got off, looks all sad and hurt, he didn't look at anyone, not even ian,  
instead he said " M'ma take shower." and heads upstair.

" still feels guilty about punching you ?" lip asked ian.

" yeah, can't let go of it." ian said

" to be fair he really hit you so bad that ends up with a broken leg." julia muttered.

" i pissed him off it wasn't like he did it out of fun!" ian snapped, he couldn't take more.  
ian stood up and went upstairs.

" you just gonna sit there when your family take shit on me?" jullia asked carl and frowned.

" you started it, don't play innocent now, go home, we'll talk later." carl rebutted.

" what he did to your brother was insanity." she spatted.

"okay, come back here on your wedding day when you're left on the alter." liam said and looked away from her.

" that's crazy!" she said

" you don't know anything about them, nor mickey or ian, what they've been through, you would never get it." lip said  
and stands up from armchair.

" you're all crazy then." she glanced at lip as he walked toward her.

"you're probably right, but you know what else we're?, Gallaghers, in this house we take care of each other." lip nodded his head and stands closer to her with defended face then he add, " and mickey is family, so if you say more trash about him again, you're no more welcome here, got it little pillow princess?"

she glanced at carl once more then stormed off the house.

\-------------------------------------------------

ian moved the curtain halfway and there it was, his sad southside trash husband that he fell for.  
water spilled his pale chest down his legs to the toe, mickey was beautiful, now and always.

"what do you want gallagher?" mickey bittered.

" can i join you?" ian beamed and looked at him, mickey just stared at him woeful.

" you showered this morning, you ain't working tonight so get some rest, let me be." he said

" come on mickey, why you're still upset about this?" ian asked urgently.

"i'm not upset, why would i be, barring punching you so bad and cracked your fibula!" mickey rebutted.

" would you close the water so we can talk please?" he raised his voice.  
mickey didn't say anything and just turned off water.

" say it." mickey faced him.

" it was blown mickey, did you really wanted to broke me?" ian raised his eyebrows.

" NO, never...., fuck no."

" that's what i'm talking about, i hurt you , i didn't fucking want it to but that happens, shit happens all the time mickey, i punch you not once but twice in our wedding day, because i didn't know how to stop you from killing your prick old man, we never mean that." ian said and waited for mickey to respond but mickey just shook his head and looked down.

ian got in shower with a sudden move, made mickey to stepped back and stumbled, ian took him fast and and wrapped his hands round mickey.

" mickey, this is us, we've always fight and bleed then make out like fucking teenagers, it's part of deal now, i can handle couple of bruises and fractures, but you moved out with byron and that was something i could and never would handle that." ian whispered.

"i know, lip told me how you flapped wings around the house in grief of losing me." mickey teased him and smiled.

"that might be the reason why he was so handy in our wedding." ian shrugged.

mickey laughed a little then just stared at ian, his shirt now have darker shade because of mickey's soaked skin.

" go change your shirt, you'll catch a cold." mickey informed and trying to pull back from ian's arm, but ian wrapped his hands harder.

" are we okay now?" ian asked

"of course we are." mickey rebutted and moved his head forward so their lips smashed together, mickey helped ian to undress, ian moved his hands on mickey's back, trying to touch every part of him when a knock on the door made them to stop but they don't break their position.

" what?" ian spatted.

"need to shower, seems i'm in a dead end with my girlfriend so have to jerk myself off now." carl retorted not that he gives a shit.

" sorry buddy.... use downstairs bathroom, we're busy here." ian said loudly.

" i stash my lube in there." carl rebutted.

" use ours, it's in bedroom, second drawer." ian yelled

" gross..." he said.

"the fucks out shithead!" mickey yelled. and they heard carl stepping away.

**Author's Note:**

> how you holding up these days?  
> hope you and your loved one are safe and good.  
> please stay home, chill and let the wave pass.  
> lots of love for you🌼


End file.
